David Banner (Earth-SRS)
David Banner is a reserved scientist who is recruited by the army to recreate the Super Soldier Formula. However, the attempt turned him into the Hulk. History Earliest Tragedy David Banner is the son of Dr. Brian Banner, an atomic physicist, and his wife Rebecca. Although Rebecca deeply loved David, who returned her affection, Brian hated their child. An alcoholic, and a very, very angry man, Brian was driven by an insane jealousy of David for being an object of Rebecca's love. Further, Brian believed that his radiation work had altered his DNA and given him a mutant son. Brian then abused David and finally murdered Rebecca, then was placed in a mental hospital. After that, David was raised by his aunt and father's sister, Susan Banner, who understood his great pain and rage over his childhood sufferings thanks to his crazed father, and raised him with love and care as if he were her own child. David, grew up from then on as a highly withdrawn, intellectually gifted youth, in fact, a child prodigy. Education As a young student Bruce first met another student with a brilliant mind; Tony Stark. They both attended Dr. Derenik Zadian; "Forward Thought Conference" at Oxford University. This would lead to a life long scientific rivalry between the two. He obtained his doctorate in nuclear physics at the Caltech (California Institute of Technology), alongside Philip Sterns (later Madman). Physicist Eventually, as an adult and a genius in nuclear physics, Banner wished to pursue philanthropic brands of science, but couldn't receive any financial funding for his projects, and thus in lack of other options, went to work at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico. There Banner met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, the Air Force officer in command of the base, and his daughter Betty Ross. Banner and Betty eventually fell in love with each other. Banner oversaw to the creation of a formula that had given Steven Rogers his strength all those years ago, in a hopeful attempt to fight back against Russia's newest hero. During the initial test of the gamma energy infused formula on rats, Rick Jones, the son of scientist Marion Jones, was accidentally locked in the same room due to the machinations of Emil Blonsky, a soviet spy. Banner bravely swapped places with Jones (Which is later compared to the Tenth Doctor's sacrifice on the popular television series Doctor Who). Banner survived, but now would change into the green skinned Hulk every time his adrenaline increased. Banner quickly escaped the building, hunted by Ross, while aided by Betty and Rick. Avengers Hulk became a pawn of Loki who tricked Hulk into battling his half-brother, Thor. This plot was foiled, leading to Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Ant-Man, and the Wasp joining forces to form the Avengers and defeat Loki. Hulk was a founding member of the group and together they clashed with Dr. Doom. Back at Gamma Base Banner continued his stint as a scientist at Gamma Base. Meanwhile, General Ross suspected Banner of being a spy and having some sort of connection with Hulk. The base soon became the target of the Chameleon who had been hired to steal a new experimental robot tank designed by Banner. Banner's attempt to stop the spy was complicated by the arrival of Lt. Glenn Talbot at Gamma base, who shared General Ross's suspicions. When the military decided to move Banner and his tank to another base, the Chameleon's employer, the Leader, deployed his Humanoid to steal it. Hulk battled the Humanoid and prevented it from stealing the device. Banner was arrested by the military under suspicion of having something to do with this attempted theft. Banner remained a prisoner until Rick Jones revealed Banner's double identity to the President of the U.S., earning him a pardon. Banner went to Astra Island with his new experimental Absorbatron device. The island was attacked by Leader's Humanoids, but Hulk defeated them. The battle ended with Banner being captured by Communist agents. Banner refused to work for the Communists and the Hulk freed himself and the other captured scientists. Thanks to the sacrifice of one of these scientists Hulk was able to fight his way out of Russia and ended up in Mongolia. There Banner was picked up by thief Kanga Kahn who attempted to hold Banner for ransom for safe return to America. Glenn Talbot, believing him to be a traitor, was sent to retrieve Banner but Hulk left Talbot behind and returned to the U.S. where Banner was arrested. Banner was again pardoned by the President and was allowed to return to Astra Island for another test. The Leader's Humanoids attacked again and Hulk and the Absorbatron were once again captured. Banner used one of Leader's devices to bring the army to the site. By the time they arrived, Hulk had sent the Leader fleeing. The military drove the Hulk back, only to find a seemingly dead Banner when they searched the site of the battle. Rick Jones stole Banner's body and attempted to revive him in his lab. Another bombardment with the Gamma Ray Projector triggered a transformation into Hulk, but for the first time ever Banner's mind possessed Hulk. This came at a cost: if Hulk reverted back to Banner, he would die due to a shrapnel lodged in his brain. Leader showed the power of the stolen Absorbatron to potential buyers by sending a gigantic Humanoid to attack Gamma Base. The Hulk and Rick Jones were knocked away from the battle when General Ross fired his new "Sunday Punch" missile destroying the giant Humanoid. When Hulk and Rick sought refuge in one of Banner's secret labs the military followed them. Banner sent Rick out to hold up the military during an air strike. Leader teleported Hulk away, seeking to form an alliance with him. The military assumed that their assault had atomized the Hulk. Hulk refused to ally himself with Leader. Realizing something was wrong, Leader bombarded him with more gamma radiation and removed the shrapnel from his brain. He then sent the Hulk to the Watcher's home planet in order to steal the Ultimate Machine. He clashed with the Amphibian, an alien who also sought the Ultimate Machine, and bested him in combat, and was returned to, Earth. Leader took the Ultimate Machine from Hulk and attempted to use the device. Leader's plan backfired, as the machine seemingly killed him. Outed as the Hulk Rick Jones, believing Banner dead, revealed Hulk's true identity to General Ross and Glenn Talbot. Learning that the Hulk was alive and well, Talbot hounded the Hulk again with Banner's replacement Konrad Zaxon. This prompted Rick to also tell Betty about Banner's double identity. Ultimately, Hulk killed Zaxon for trying to use the Hulk as a battery for weapons he hoped to use to take over the Earth. The military chased after Hulk not knowing of Zaxon's true plans. A Menace Once More The Stranger attempted to use the Hulk to wipe out most of humanity hoping that the survivors would build a better world before leaving for the stars. Not wishing to be a menace, Banner attempted to kill himself with a powerful burst of gamma radiation. Banner was arrested by Glenn Talbot and locked up, leaving the spy Emil Blonsky to be mutated into the Abomination. The Hulk battled the Abomination, who the Stranger found more useful to his goals. Banner and Jones had a falling out after this. Hunted by Everyone Hulk was captured by the US military, now fully backed by his longtime ally, Rick Jones. Banner was targeted by the newly restored Rhino, who was seemingly killed in a fuel truck explosion. Briefly back in human form, Banner was shot by crooks but transformed back into the Hulk when being chased by police. The Hulk next battled the Missing Link, an irradiated prehistoric man sent to attack America by Chinese communists. The Link was seemingly destroyed in an explosion when it reached critical mass despite interference from Glenn Talbot, Nick Fury and his Russian counterpart Yuri Brevlov. During this battle, Rick Jones was injured by the Hulk and then taken in by Captain America to become the new Bucky. Attracting the attention of the Mandarin, the Hulk was tested by the villain who hoped to work with him, but the Hulk rejected the offer, trashed the Mandarin's castle, and escaped. The Hulk accidentally freed the evil Inhumans led by Maximus, who attempted to overthrow Black Bolt's rule of Attilan. The Hulk wanted nothing to do with their rebellion and easily trounced them. Black Bolt offered the Hulk a place with the Inhumans, but after realizing that the other Inhumans feared him the Hulk left the hidden land. Many (Un)happy Returns The Mandarin sent the Sandman against the Hulk, resulting in the Sandman being fused into glass. The Hulk was once again captured by General Ross. With the Hulk in captivity, the Leader returned alive and well and offered his services to neutralize the threat of the Hulk once and for all. To this end he trapped the Hulk in a Plasticine prison. Betty freed the Hulk, but by then it was too late to stop the Leader from attempting to use the bases nuclear weapons to jump start World War III. Although Banner stopped most of the missiles, the Leader launched a second one prompting Banner to become the Hulk again to stop it. No Happiness for David Banner Reed Richards of the Baxter Building developed a cure for Banner's condition that worked to a degree. Banner gained the ability to transform into the Hulk at will while maintaining his intelligence. Vowing to never become the Hulk again, Banner proposed to Betty who accepted. Sadly, the Leader recruited the Rhino and fired a gamma ray during Bruce and Betty's wedding causing Banner to turn into the Hulk once more. The Hulk clashed with the Rhino and the Leader, hospitalizing General Ross and destroying his home. The Hulk escaped, and Glenn Talbot vowed to Betty that he would destroy The Hulk. Returning to the desert, the Hulk was sought out by the X-Men who were seeking one of Banner's inventions that could heal their injured leader,Professor X. Although they briefly clashed, Banner returned long enough to give the X-Men what they needed to save their leader. Banner agreed to work with Glenn Talbot to try and stop a radioactive comet threatening Earth. This meteor turned out to be the Absorbing Man, whom the Hulk defeated. Rick Jones sought out his old friend to find a way to separate himself from the Kree soldier Captain Marvel. A student protest set Banner off, leading to a clash with Captain Marvel. Another former colleague, Dr. Raoul Stoddard, succeeded in splitting the Hulk from Banner, sending the Hulk on a rampage to destroy Banner. The Hulk fled the military and hid out in the slums of Los Angeles and befriended the young Jim Wilson while Banner, the military and Iron Man attempted track down the Hulk in order to merge Banner and the Hulk.After merging Hulk with Banner once more, the military asked Jim Wilson to stay with them to keep the Hulk under control. Wilson was also targeted by the terrorist organization Hydra who also sought to control the Hulk. This plot ended in failure, however Jim was seriously injured. Betty Ross suffered a nervous breakdown from the stress of dealing with Banner's double life as the Hulk.Category:Versions of Hulk Category:Earth-SRS Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Speed Category:Geniuses Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Alternate Form Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Under Water Survival Category:Super Leaping Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Green Skin